


Maybe You've Seen This All Before

by CynicalGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you know just what's in store</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You've Seen This All Before

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot that is sad and probably awfully written because it is midnight and I wanted to practice some angst

Sans was someone you cared deeply about and spent a good majority of time with. His brother could have been included in that, of course, and all their friends whom you had met over the past year or so. Together, all of you, it was a wonderful time, just being together. But every time you drew closer to Sans, every time there was something to be happy about, he seemingly tried to push you away. It was a mixed message, after all, since you were very well aware of his mutual feelings for you. Neither of you successfully made a move, however, so it was a stalemate, one you intended to fix for a long time coming.

August 8th. You noted the calendar date as you woke up that morning, getting ready for a day with Sans. You had insisted on just the two of you walking down to the park and maybe swinging on the swing sets from your childhood. Though reluctant at first, Sans agreed and you were heading to meet with him.

You arrived to your meeting spot to find the skeleton already there, grinning at your arrival.

“Glad you came.” You told him, taking his hand in yours. He always grew shy at the gentle gesture.

“Yeah well, Papyrus was busy with Undyne anyway.” He nonchalantly explained, trying to make it not quite as big of a deal. He was cute like that. Sometimes, as you walked, you would still bump legs and you’d mutter an apology. He found that cute about you.

Summer was drawing to a close that month, but people still weren’t out and about enjoying the last of the sun. Not yet anyway. You gripped Sans’ hand tighter and tugged him along to the swings.

“You really love these things, huh?” He commented as you hopped up onto the seat.

“How’d you know?” You responded with some serious sarcasm.

“I could feel it in my bones.”

“You need new material.” You teased.

Sans just chuckled and joined you on the seat to your right, weakly kicking his legs, which could barely touch the ground. Adorable. You really did adore everything about him. The puns, whether repeated or not, his grin, the way he pretended things weren’t a big deal, but would get nervous at the smallest sign of affection, and just…

“Sans… why won’t we… ya know.” You tried to hint at it, not wanting to outright blurt what was on your mind. It wasn’t like he couldn’t get what you were trying to say. You wanted to be with him, not just as close friends, but together… as more. He took a long time to reply and you began to think maybe he hadn’t understood.

“You’ll forget me.” That was odd of him to say, even by his usual standards. You waited patiently to see if he would continue, but when he didn’t, you knew you had to press farther.

“That would never happen.” You insisted with a small chuckle, trying to keep it light hearted. Sans wasn’t having that. His eyes narrowed sadly and his grin became a frown.

“You’ll forget me and… well, let’s just say it’d be too hard to start all over.” At that, you stopped swinging and simply stared at him.

“Sans… I don’t think I could ever forget you. You mean so much to me. And, uh… I just… I really do care about you.” You blushed at your minor confession. Sans looked up at you and for a moment, he seemed to believe you. Dismounting from the swings, you stood in front of him and carefully reached for his hand. He let you take it. “I… REALLY… care about you and I could never see you gone from my life, okay?” You leaned your forehead against his and closed your eyes. The two of you stayed like that for minutes, just breathing. As you pulled away, you placed a kiss on his forehead and both cheeks.

\--___--.._,.._-__--....,,__.-------..,,,--_,,..___---

August 8th. You woke up with an odd feeling, one that was indescribable. Regardless, you managed to get up out of bed and went about your day as usual. You had pretty much the same routine for a number of years. Still, you carried some odd, lingering sadness with you everywhere you went that day. It was like nothing you had ever felt before. But your world was normal, unchanged.

\--___--.._,.._-__--....,,__.-------..,,,--_,,..___---

August 8th. You woke from a nightmare, tears running down your face. But as you examined your reality, you forgot the dream entirely. Something to do with some monster, but you had no recollection of what they looked like, how they sounded. Just a vague, warm feeling from being around them, and the unmistakable sense that you left them. Still, you went through your day, ignoring it.

\--___--.._,.._-__--....,,__.-------..,,,--_,,..___---

August 8th. Your heart felt heavy as you woke up to your bedroom, tears streaming down your face. You had no idea why, but you felt as if you had just lived through a hundred deaths and wound up afraid in your own bed. You were reluctant to leave that day, but you did anyway.

While out finishing some errands, you felt eyes watching you, and as you glanced to look, some skeleton monster was watching you. Needless to say, you felt uneasy, but at the same time, they didn’t feel threatening. The monster approached you, hands in his pockets.

“Can I help you?” You asked, unsure of what else to say. For a long moment, he stared up at you with large, sad eyes.

“Forget it.” Was all he said before walking away.

\--___--.._,.._-__--....,,__.-------..,,,--_,,..___---

**  
**August 8th. You woke up feeling refreshed and ready for a new day.


End file.
